Miles Morales (Earth-19529)
Superior Spider-Man | Affiliation = Partner of Spider-Man | Universe = Earth-19529 | Gender = Male | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Origin = Human Mutate | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Mark Bagley | First = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 6 | Quotation = I wanted to kill you, Otto. Just reach down and pull the plugs and everything. But...But [[Peter Parker (Earth-19529)| Peter]] wouldn't have done that. And neither will I. You can just lie here and think...about the strength that takes. | Speaker = Miles Morales | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = In a departure from his main counterpart, Miles Morales always coexisted with Peter Parker. In 2011, thirteen-year-old Miles was bitten by a spider that gave him arachnid-like powers. When Peter Parker was missing and presumed dead, young Miles took up the mantle of Spider-Man. Peter eventually returned, and took Miles under his wing as part of the next generation of superheroes. Miles worked alongside Peter's resistance when Doctor Doom successfully overtook the Earth with help from the last living member of Peter Parker's rogues gallery, Doctor Octopus. Behind closed doors, however, Doc Ock actually had his own agenda and was merely looking to learn specific science techniques from Doom in order to betray him later. Once he figured out how to transfer his consciousness into another person, he targeted Miles Morales. At some unknown point between Doom's rise to power and the year 2019, Octavius switched minds with Miles, trapping the true Miles in Doc Ock's hospitalized and bed-ridden body. In 2019, while on a mission with "Miles", Peter realized what Doctor Octopus had done. Peter convinced Otto to undo this act, and sacrificed himself to get Otto back to Earth and free the world from Doctor Doom's regime. Otto kept his word and returned himself and Miles to their true bodies. Readjusting to his own life proved discomforting to Miles, and he sought advice from Peter's widow, Mary Jane. With her blessing, Miles donned Peter's original costume to continue the legacy of Spider-Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Transportation = Quinjet | Notes = * Due to the absence of a sliding timescale in this reality, Miles got his powers in 2011, when he was thirteen years old. By the time the events in take place, he is approximately 20-21. * Doc Ock swapping minds with Spider-Man is based on the storyline Dying Wish, but done with Miles in place of Peter. Doc Ock himself even makes note of this, saying that his original plan was to steal Peter's life, but ultimately decided that Miles' younger and stronger body would suit him better. * In Spider-Man: Life Story #6, Peter Parker references how Miles called himself "Spider-Man" during a period of time that Peter was presumed dead. This is a reference to how the Miles Morales of the Ultimate Universe began calling himself Spider-Man after his universe's Peter Parker was killed. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Morales Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Electrokinesis Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging